Owlverse
This is my alternate history of Pyrrhia and Pantala Preamble My version of the continents is a bit more advanced then how they are in the current story, They have oil lamps and a basic understanding of medicine and science. most late 1800 inventions. The tribes also have a bit more concrete economy in my history. Tribe Personality + Royal line BeetleWings Seen as a rather diplomatic tribe who have a connection and trade deal with every other tribe other than the SeaWings.(Names where never changed to 'SilkWings') *Queen Spangled **King Bluet *Queen Scarlet-Tiger **King Beewolf *Queen Scoliid **King Sawfly *Queen Duskywing **King Crescent HiveWings Tba *Queen Kollari **King Andrenidae *Queen Grasshopper **King Apiary *Queen Sting **No King *Queen Insecta **King Mantids IceWings Still considered pompous and self-righteous, they have become known for their grip on the oil industry, whether that be oil from the ground or whale oil. *Queen Diamond **King Unknown A few generations *Queen Sitka **King Fjord *Queen Puffin **King Boreal *King Snowfinch **Queen Cougar LeafWings Known for their more exclusive deals with other kingdoms, they produce quite a lot of medicine and have the most in-depth understanding of medicine. *Queen Jewelweed **King Abies *Queen Laurel **King Oleander *Queen Mistletoe **King Kapok *Queen Olive **King Snakeroot MudWings Rather big food producers, they have sworn of fighting with other kingdoms after their kingdom was almost absorbed completely by the SeaWings. *Queen Crane **King Unknown A few generations *Queen Mire **King Yarrow *Queen Gavial **King Orinoco *Queen Coontail **No King NightWing They aren't as mysterious as their cannon counterparts, they're still very isolated and don't trade with many other tribes. *Queen Vigilance **King Unknown A few generations *Queen Huntress **King CometCatcher *Queen StarSmasher **King MindMelter *Queen Justice **King Saturn RainWings They still call the rainforest home, but they have expanded their borders to envelope the bay of a thousand scales, they have quite an aggressive persona. *Queen Anaconda **King Unknown A few generations *Queen Amazon **No King *Queen Agouti **King Ficus *Queen Cassava **King Dart-Frog *King Marmoset **Queen Lemur SandWings Their economy is quite mining heavy with large sandstone and precious metal exports, they also have many fishing towns by the coast. *Queen Scorpion **King Unknown A few generations *Queen Roadrunner **King Gila *Queen Sahara **King Claypan *Queen Peyote **King Sarcophagus SeaWings They have become rather recluse after their failed attempt to take over the Mud Kingdom, the only tribe that still has contact with them are the RainWings who took over the bay. *Queen Pearl **King Unknown A few generations *Queen Oceanid **King Kelpie *Queen Tidal **King Shrimp *Queen Hydro **King Driftwood SkyWings They produce many weapons and mines. *Queen Carmine **King Unknown A few generations *Queen Tempest **King Andesine *Queen Cuprite **King Aries *Queen Fireweed **King Romeldale Other Groups ???? A.S The BeetleWings and LeafWings were both forced off of Pyrrhia but the continents stayed in contact with each other and having dragons whos fire could easily burn the Breath of Evil made it quite easy to eradicate a plant, *All Breath of Evil plants were eradicated, None remain. *Contact between the 2 continents is established 3006 A.S Darkstalker & Whiteout were both born to Prince Arctic and Foeslayer, DarkStalker still had Animus powers, Thoughtful tried to repair the relationship between the IceWings and NightWing, While they tried the arrogance of both tribes prevented them from actually helping and the tribes still remained at odds. Darkstalker without the powers that made him such a force ended up having his name simply fade into obscurity. *Arctic still ran away with Foeslayer against his mother's wishes. *Darkstalker and Whiteout were both born. *Arctic still went insane but was killed by Foeslayer after he attacked her. *Darkstalker and Clearsight became mates and had children but spilt apart due to reason. *Whiteout and Thoughtful became mates and had children. *Clearsight still left for Pantala, so HiveWings do exist. 3175-3178 A.S The War of Ice and Rain As the tension between the Ice and Night Wings grew the RainWing Queen decided that the kingdom could gain a presance in northern pyrrhia by allying with the NightWings and helping the fight the IceWings. The RainWings helped the NightWings at first by offering supplies like wood and food but the NightWings where being overrun by the IceWings. Queen Agouti, despite the outcry from her subjects sent armies to aid the NightWings in the fight, The NightWings and RainWings found a way to the destroy the Ice-Wall guarding the Ice Kingdom, its thought they convinced a took their chance and began to seek a foothold on the other side of Pyrrhia, the Ice Kingdom. They used the conflict against the NightWing to their advantage by allying with the NightWings and burrowing under the wall using venom to dig under the dirt. In the end, the IceWings forced The RainWings after their plans fell apart due to the killing of the RainWing King(King Ficus) during a hostage situation. 3199-3204 A.S The RainWing Uprising Over the years the RainWing royalty had been getting greedy, taxing those who couldn't pay, forcing those who didn't want to fight to join the army and executing those who didn't follow their ridiculous laws so a group known as 'The Sloths' as they called themselves started to rise up and fight against the queens rule, They forced out Queen Agouti(the current queen) and her family but in response the queen's remaining guard burnt most of the forest to the ground and the remaining Sloths moved in on the queens stronghold but found all but 2 members dead, the death's where determined to be suicide. The remaining Family members were 2 of the Queens youngest dragonets, with one of her consorts Margay, Princess Lantana and Prince Marmoset both where barely 1 month old at the time the rest of the royal family committed suicide and Prince Marmoset was considered to be useless due to his lack of venom fangs which was from a birth defect and gave him away to the IceWing royalty as a sign of friendship after the War of Ice and Rain. it's assumed that Princess Lantana was raised by the Sloths as though she was just a normal dragonet taken into their ranks. Princess Lantana was raised to be a trained assassin who had no mind of her own, listening to any Sloths member who ranked higher than her, as she was so young when taken she has no memory of her brother or any family, and while she killed and fought for the Sloths her brother Prince Marmoset wasted way in the far north of the Ice Kingdom being a simple decoration laying around the palace. In place of Princess Lantana becoming ruler the rulers of the Sloths, mates Cassava(female) and Dart-Frog(male) became Queen and King 3212 A.S The Bloodbath Ball Former Prince Marmoset learned of his royal-blood(including the fact he had a sister) after snooping through the queen's study he found an old letter from when he was given to the royalty, so he began planning his revenge. Over the course of Marmoset's life at the IceWing palace, he befriended Prince Snowfinch an IceWing prince his age. Snowfinch was quite an angry prince, upset at the fact that as a son of the queen he couldn't challenge his mother as all of his sisters showed no interest in politics and more in lavish parties and social events, joining up with Marmoset they formed an agreement that they would both become the ruler's of their tribes and join together in peace as a force to be reckoned with. So the two planned a ball, where they planned to kill all the royalty and nobility there. The party took place on a clear night with 2 moons full, the palace ballroom was lavishly decorated with white and blue decorations and the food made by the finest chefs in the Ice Kingdom, though unknown to the party-goers all the food and drink was laced with a paralyzing neurotoxin. After every guest had ingested the poison the bloodbath began, Snowfinch and Marmoset began to kill everyone in the palace, every prince and princess, noble, guard, servent, and even dragonet and they did it in increasingly violent ways. It started with simply cutting their throats, then they hung dragons from the decorations, and then drowning a few in wine, they disemboweled the Queen, Snowfinch's sisters, and brothers with a dull steak-knife before gathering all the bodies into a pile and burning them to a crisp, the only remains of those the at the palace was the Queen's head which Snowfinch kept and mounted on the wall. 3214-3220 A.S Marmoset's Take over After 2 years of planning and subduing the IceWing populace that was against Snowfinch's coup, Marmoset and Snowfinch launched their plans into action to take the Rain Kingdom by bombarding (what was left of the rainforest after Queen Agouti's forces had burned more than half of it to the ground) with blast of ice from above. Though after a while the 2 sides were at a standstill until Snowfinch made a deal with the SkyWing Queen, the deal was that the SkyWings would get an outpost in the southern part of Pyrrhia as well as being trade partners. So armed with the help of the SkyWings, Marmoset was able to storm Cassava and Dart-frog's stronghold and take them and their children, prisoner. Meny historians argue if Marmoset was being kind by keeping them alive or just simply kept them alive to torture them as he was known to enjoy torturing prisoners. Cassava and her family were never seen again. After reclaiming his throne Marmoset tried to find his sister but do to the fact he couldn't preduce venom there wasn't a way to the test the female dragons his age in order to find his sister, so she remained unfound.